


Break My Rules, Break My Back

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being Alastor, Alastor comes to the rescue, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I mention hes a cannibal, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hangry Deer Boi, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Her PTSD gets triggered, I just remembered this a couple hours ago, I went dumb dumb, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader thinks back to how she fell, Romantic Fluff, Scary Deer Boi, Sentimental Alastor, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), dark topics, reader has ptsd, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Alastor has a secret set of rules he lives by and he has never wavered from them once, even as a demon. Occasionally, you were forced to live by these rules. He never told you their purpose, just to do them and everything would be fine. So you did, following every single one of them to the letter.One of those things is to avoid confrontation if possible. This is fine for you, you aren't a very confrontational person....But Vaggie, on the other hand...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 18
Kudos: 239





	Break My Rules, Break My Back

**Author's Note:**

> "Mmm, hehehe....Darling..."
> 
> I'm baaack at it again with another fanfic of everyone's favorite hellish deerboi!  
> Here, I bring yoo moar fluffs, humor, and smoot-- err, I mean smut. Yes. Smut.
> 
> I'm being stupid again, forgive me.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49461040233/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Art done by Alexandria Monik._ )  
( _No other details known._ )  
( _All rights belong to artist._ )  
( _I love Alastor so much._ )

* * *

Alastor was a strange and mysterious man, at times... even to you.

He followed a strange, strict set of ethics and refused to break from them. These secret set of rules conducted the way he lived daily life, and sometimes you even found yourself in the cross hairs of them. Never in a bad way, just a 'please don't do that, there are repercussions if you do and I don't want you to get hurt' kind of way. One of these rules was that everything had it's place in which it belonged. Shoes went by the front door and were taken off upon entry. Meat belonged in the freezer and never left it unless it was about to be prepared. Bones were to be disposed of properly in a specific place in the swamp and you are to never touch the bones with your bare hands. Just like he always said; _"a place for everything and everything in its place"_

There were other basic safety rules that he enforced, too.

If you heard a noise outside, don't investigate it; especially at night. If you got cold, try to layer up and get a couple blankets before requesting that the furnace or fireplace be lit to avoid attracting unwanted guests via smoke signals. Avoid any alligators, you don't want your foot caught in their mouth. Basic safety rules, right? Well, one of Alastor's most important rules for _you,_ specifically, was to avoid confrontation, and if confrontation could not be avoided, then you need to find him and tell him what's going on so he can help you.

Even after you died, you stuck to that rule.

It made sense. Here you were, a sinner, stuck in Hell which was entirely different than any bible or book said it would be like, filled with other sinners eager to get started on their life and each with their own set of rules that they followed. 

Oh yes, your fall. Now _that_ was an interesting memory to dwell on. When you were killed, you could literally feel your soul being dragged downward. You could feel yourself falling, literally falling from the sky, only to land hard in the middle of what appeared to be a graveyard. Odd, considering your career in life was both a funeral director, and a mortician. 

An undertaker, landing in a hellish graveyard. Hah!

You immediately took note that graveyards in hell tended to be just plots of land that were used as mass-graves, instead of individual plots. You suppose that it made sense, considering there was a huge overpopulation problem at hand. Even more ironic was your appearance. You literally looked like a pretty, realistic version of those skeleton or grim reaper costumes that are so popular now-a-days. Your inky black skin was midnight black, causing the bone etchings to stand out. You remember marveling at how you looked in the reflection of a puddle-- whether it was blood or rust-colored water, you weren't sure as you tried not to dwell on it.

If only you had looked like that in life, maybe the townsfolk wouldn't have bullied you so much.

Then there was the issue that undertakers weren't in high demand, as there was a higher amount of demons arriving in hell than there were leaving it. You struggled to find work that wasn't demeaning to you. Growing up in the early 1900's, your time was a lot more... well... strict, than modern times. So when you tried to find a job and were immediately given the opportunities to be a sex-worker, it... surprised you. No judgment to Angel Dust, either. You're all for sexual empowerment, but you just... the idea didn't sit well with you because you've only ever had eyes for Alastor, and the thought of using your body to please anyone other than him made you feel wildly uncomfortable. In fact, you could practically hear Alastor's voice in your head too, trying to warn you;

_"Don't. Too dangerous. Avoid confrontation of any sort, Nightshade. Avoid it, my flower. Avoid it to survive."_

You entirely agreed with that idea. You still do, even today.

Confrontation. Eugh, just the sound of the word made your stomach jumble and tighten uncomfortably. It made you think back to when you were alive, when the other kids would throw stones at you and chase you with sticks all because your mommy and daddy took care of dead people for a living and they thought that was gross. You see, the thing is that people can say "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me" all they'd like, but they fail to realize that kids can be little assholes and are _well aware_ that sticks and stones can break bones. Your arms and legs hurt just _thinking_ about the amount of times you'd hobble to school with plaster casts on. Hell, they didn't even grow out of it! They still attacked you with sticks and stones as adults!

Speaking of confrontation...

You've noticed for the past few days that Vaggie has been staring at you. Not just a glance or two, but full on glaring with intent. It was like she was trying to find some sort of answer through telepathic communication, but didn't get the memo that neither of you are telepathic. It made you extremely uneasy, the way she just glared at you, and narrowed her eyes at you whenever you entered a room. You told Alastor about it, and he said he'd keep an eye out for you. The main issue with that, however, was that Alastor was currently occupied trying to help Charlie set up an advertisement, and could not be by your side. What was even worse than that?

Vaggie was in the parlor with you, and she was glaring at you again. 

You tried not to stare back, but you were honestly terrified she was going to leap across the room and tear you apart because honestly, she looked like she planned to do just that. You weren't worried for yourself, actually... rather, you were worried for her. You knew your strengths and weaknesses in a fight; you had 87 years to practice on it before you reunited with Alastor. You knew damn well what you were capable of, but the issue was is that the amount of power you have makes you almost god-like in a fight. Alastor didn't even know all the things you could do-- he hasn't even seen you fight yet and honestly you didn't intend to tell him the length of your abilities because your own power terrified you _that_ _badly_. 

You knew if she came at you with her little pointy stick of a polearm, she'd be another lost soul in your collection in 5 minutes, tops.

No one should have the amount of power you do. It's dangerous, and you do your best to not abuse that power. It's your own set of rules that you follow, top one being; 'Don't be an asshole'

Vaggie doesn't seem to realize that honestly, you don't have any evil intentions in mind. You just want to live the life you never got to have with the man you love. Is that too much to ask for?

Oh shit. Vaggie is approaching you. Oh crap, what do you do?!

"I have a couple questions I want you to answer." She states firmly, approaching you as her entire body language screams 'aggressive'.

Ok. Ok, breathe. Don't have a panic attack. It's just a couple of questions. Avoid confrontation, be honest, but don't tell her everything so she doesn't abuse the knowledge.

"O-Okay... I can do that. What seems to be the problem... ?"

"How do you know Alastor? Truly?"

...What? Did she honestly not believe him when he said you knew him in life? "I knew him when he was alive. We lived together."

"Ok. You say that, but is it the truth?"

"Of course. Why would I lie about that?" You say, scrunching your face up in confusion. 

"To protect your true intentions."

"My true intention is to live out whatever time I have left with the man I have loved for eons, because I didn't get to do that in life. I do not know what you mean when you say 'true intentions' because everything Alastor has said to you about me is true."

She seems to soften a little bit at that. Perhaps something you said struck with her... whatever it was though, doesn't seem to last for long because she is suddenly aggressive once more;

"I'm not so sure. Alastor, I have figured out. You, however, I don't. That makes you a threat."

You feel insulted by her accusation, but try to placate her; "A threat? Pardon me, but I'm not-"

"You _are_ a threat. You know Alastor, you have to be."

Shaking your head, you try to get her to understand, but she interrupts you again; "But I don't-"

"I know the kind of things he does. He makes bargains with people that come back to bite them in the ass, and I bet you're the exact same way. That's why you get along with him so well, isn't it?"

How hurtful! She truly has already made an opinion of your character, without even truly getting to know you! How insulting! How cruel! And if she came here for answers, why does she keep interrupting you?! "No, I-"

"Then what is it?!" She says, stepping forward until she is hunched over you aggressively, staring into your eyes for answers. Her angry and combative stance is terrifying to you, because it's the same stance that your classmates would get into right before they'd begin to pelt you with rocks and sticks. The fear of being hit and broken again has you curling up into a ball and screaming as big fat tears rolled down your cheeks; " **STOP** **IT**! **DON'T HURT ME**! " 

As soon as you scream, Vaggie seems to realize that she went too far and let her anger get a hold of her. She tries to apologize and reach out to you, explaining that she didn't mean it, but when her fingers just barely brush against your skin, you yelp and scramble into the corner of the couch you are seated on in an attempt to get away from her, crying uncontrollably as you are stuck in a flashback. "Don't! Get away! I didn't do anything wrong! **ALASTOR**!"

Meanwhile, a couple rooms away, Alastor stops mid sentence when he hears your shout. It sends an electric spark down the length of his spine when his brain registers that was _you_ crying out in fear. He doesn't wait, he doesn't excuse himself politely. He doesn't even hesitate to roughly shove Charlie out of his way so he can get to you. Charlie is shocked, but realizes that if you're screaming for him then something horrible must be going on, and chases after him as best as she can.

Alastor comes _barreling_ into the room, and whips his head around looking for you. When he spots Vaggie hesitantly standing nearby you as you cower and tremble in a ball to get away from her, his brows furrow together and his lips turn into a tight-lipped frown _._ Vaggie, having heard his heavy footsteps, looks up and spots Alastor storming his way over to her with eyes that are ablaze with a fiery anger, Charlie running behind him with a worried expression on her face as she takes in the scene before her. Alastor looks ferocious, and positively _murderous_. She _leaps_ out of his way, scrambling over to Charlie to both protect her and for extra protection herself. Alastor flies right by her and immediately dives for you. He takes you into his arms, and quickly hushes you as you panic even more because you're too scared to realize it's him right away.

"NO! They're going to hurt me again! STOP IT! AAAAAH! ALASTOR!"

"My darling, calm down! It's me!"

Your brain registers his voice and you pause to look up at him, eyes wide with fear as you stare up into his worried, red eyes and strained smile. "They're back! They were gonna- I tried- I went-!" You hyperventilated, trying to convey to him that you were scared. 

"Shhhh, shh shh shh! Darling, sweetheart, they're long since dead. They're dead, remember? I took care of them, just like I promised you."

"They're dead? Dead-dead?"

"Dead-dead. July 1926, on a Wednesday. Remember?"

Your eyes switch back and forth from his left eye to his right, as you slowly come back to reality. When you realize he is correct, you full on collapse in his arms, sobbing from embarrassment. Alastor runs his fingers through your hair to soothe you and slowly turns his head to look at Vaggie, who startles and goes wide-eyed at him as he bares his teeth in a forced smile that looks... quite vicious. He lowers his voice a couple octaves and snarls;

" **W̢͙͚H̘̺̺A͓̟̻T͎̦̠ D̙̙̼I̪̻͉D͍̞̝ Y̡̦̦O̡͇U͇͓̞ D̫̞͖O͚͇̦?͖͙͇"**

"I tried to get some answers from her." Vaggie answers, holding her arms up in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare her, I-"

" **D̺̺͙O̢̪͖N͎̼͎'͇͕͎T̡̺̫ L̢͙͔I̠͖͉E̻̻ T̢̙̼O͎͙͇ M͓͎͚E͕̝͓.̟͜** "

"It was an accident!"

The sound of head-splitting loud static fills the room as he slowly begins to slip over to his full demon form, radio dials coming to life and forming in his eyes as the length of his antlers curl and double in size, appearing almost looking like mangled limb of a tree as they spread out wide over his head. He speaks in a low and dangerous tone; "Charlie, I highly suggest you take care of your guard dog before _I_ _put it down, myself."_

Charlie's eyes go wide upon hearing Alastor's threat. She looks at Vaggie, and quietly murmurs to her to get away from Alastor and get behind her, _right now._

Vaggie doesn't have to be asked twice.

As Vaggie walks away, Alastor slowly slips back into his regular form, and cradles you closer into his arms. Charlie is stuck between two things; she understands that Vaggie can get a little aggressive sometimes, but she also understands that she's just trying to protect what she thinks is right. Charlie doesn't know who to side with, or if it's even a good idea to pick a side in the first place.

"Alastor, what can I do?" She asks, trying to find something that will calm him down.

"I want to know what was said."

Vaggie cringes. Oh boy. Here we go.

"I was trying to figure out her motives for being here."

"She's here for _me."_ Alastor says while narrowing his eyes at her, teeth still bared in an overly aggressive smile. "But let me guess! You didn't believe her, did you?" He says while obviously feigning a cheerful attitude.

"I was just trying to protect Charlie and-!"

"That's unimportant. The point is that you seem to have this inability to believe her when she says she means you no harm. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you stalk her room from room like an animal. It's insulting to her, especially since she was kind enough to offer her voice for the event just days ago."

"Stop, please..." you whine, gripping your head as it throbs in pain from crying so hard.

"Guys, maybe we should all just take a break. Have some tea or something and just rela-" Charlie says, attempting to speak over Vaggie and Alastor as they begin to bicker back and forth.

"Stop..." You repeat, slightly louder. 

But Alastor, Vaggie, and Charlie are all bickering back and forth. They can't hear you. The pain in your head throbs, making it feel as if your entire skull is going to pop. You do something you never wanted to do in front of them;

You snap.

" **I SAID STOP**!" You yell, your voice echoing as it sounds like multiple voices join together to shout in unison with you as your fist slams into the nearby wall, promptly leaving a large hole in it that begins to grow even larger as the entire wall begins to shake and crack from the amount of sheer force you used. You let out an otherworldly snarl, and slowly rise up from the couch as misty, black smoke begins to billow around your entire body, seemingly appearing out of thin air. The room fills with the angered voices of lost souls who have come to protect their mistress, drowning out the panicked cries of Vaggie and Charlie as the room shakes and trembles as you shift over into your full-demon form. Your fingernails elongate until they are sharpened claws, and as a pair of skeletal wings promptly bursts from your back, nearly taking up the entire room. 

Finally, the _room_ stops shaking and you stand before the shocked trio in all your glory, as your scythe materializes in your hand, the decorative skull-face design on the handle shifting from a neutral expression to an angry one. You pant, skeletal wings spread wide, as they take in your form. Charlie and Vaggie hold onto each other, jaws slack as they take in the raw, powerful stance you are in. Alastor, however, looks at you like you are the goddess of death itself. His eyes are wild, wide open, and bright with awe, and his once strained smile no longer appears to be as angry-- in fact, he looks quite at peace. He nearly falls to his knees before you, just barely catching himself before his legs give out beneath him, as his eyes wander over the very thin, nearly completely clear membrane of skin that covers your wings, leaving the bones exposed and visible. Your wings seem to have a few rips and tears in them-- an indication you've brought them out a couple times before, likely during a fight. 

Then, slowly, your bony wings clack together a few times before they retract into your body, painlessly-- no wounds, or marks even showing that they were even there in the first place. Your fingernails shrink, and go back to their normal form. The voices of the lost souls, once angry and rowdy, now have faded until only your quiet, tired panting is heard. It's so quiet inside the hotel that everyone can hear their own heartbeats, and hear the noises of demons living in the city, just outside the hotel walls. You straighten your stance, holding your scythe tightly in your hand as it towers over you and you frown at everyone, the girls in particular.

"You wanna know why you don't know much about me? _That's why."_

"Look, I'm sorry I-" Vaggie starts to apologize but you gently hold your hand up, motioning for her to stop.

"You didn't know. Yes, there was _a_ _reason_ you didn't know, but you didn't know none the less. It's not your fault I reacted the way I did. However, I will _strongly_ advise against doing the same thing in the future."

She swallows and nods. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." You say quietly, as you wave your hand over the crack in the wall to repair it. The wall crackles and pops as everything comes back together until it appears as if there wasn't even a crack in the first place. After checking to make sure it's sturdy by pushing your hand on it, you turn to face Charlie; "I offer my most sincere apologies for interrupting your work, and for nearly destroying your wall..."

"It's fine!" She says, sympathetically smiling. While Vaggie wasn't quite up to your level on the 'don't-piss-me-off' scale, she's had to fix things before because they were taken out in a rage. She's just thankful you were able to repair the wall. That wallpaper was expensive.

You look at Alastor, who is eyeing you with gentle, understanding eyes. "I'd like to leave now...:"

He nods, already having an idea of where he wants to take you. He smooths the creases in his suit and strides over. He offers his arm out to you for you to take, which you do, and then turns to the girls.

"We'll be gone for awhile. However, I do believe Morté has one of those... wretched things you call a cellular device. If you need us, contact us through that... If you must."

"We'll keep that in mind. Have fun!" Charlie says, cheerfully. 

Alastor gives a polite nod and quickly ushers you out of the hotel. 

* * *

As you walked down the street side by side with Alastor with your arms looped together, you take a moment to take a deep breath and reflect on what just happened.

_You revealed your form to Alastor and the girls._

The girls looked terrified, as they should be. Alastor however, he seemed to look at you with a vaguely shocked expression. You had no idea why that could be; was he upset with you that you didn't tell him? Did he think your form was revolting? Surely he couldn't be scared of you, he knows you could never bring yourself to hurt him, even by accident.... and if it wasn't disgust, then what could it be?

As Alastor looks over at you, you have a feeling you're about to find out.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Yes, not that I have an issue that you didn't tell me, but I am curious as you _why_ you didn't?"

"Well, I didn't want it to be revealed to you in the case that you get hypnotized into sharing it by Sir Pentious-- that snake man that fancies himself as an overlord of hell."

He nods in understanding-- that was quite smart of you! He honestly hadn't thought of that. "That's a clever idea, my dear!"

You blush softly, and smile a bit before it falters; "I- I'm sorry you had to see me like that, by the way. I know it's not a pretty sight..."

Alastor is so shocked at your statement he chokes and has to cough to clear his throat of saliva. "Excuse me?"

Scrunching your face in confusion as to why he seems to surprised, you explain; "Well, my nails get all long... a-and my wings don't have pretty plumage like that Husk-guy..."

Alastor starts laughing heartily, and places a hand over his chest while using the other to wipe away tears forming in his eyes. "My dear, that is what makes you so beautiful! You're different!"

You.. you are? "I am?"

"Yes! Think about it! Just observe the people walking by us on the street." He says in a hushed voice, pulling you close to his chest and pointing out various citizens as you walk by them. He's right, none of them look quite like you do. If they have wings, they are all covered in feathers like Husk's. If they have nails then they are usually short and dainty, while the few who do have claws are no where near as long as yours can get. "You see?" He whispers huskily into your ear. "They aren't like you, my beloved Nightshade. My sweet darling. That is why you are beautiful... and _oh so captivating."_

You swallow thickly at his flirtations and blush while nodding ever so slightly. "I understand... thank you, my love."

He smiles brightly down at you. "Anytime. Now, I have a surprise for you! We're almost there."

You are surprised at this, because you're nearly out of the city by now after having walked so far for so long. "Oh?"

"Yes, I think you'll find it quite satisfactory! I made it myself, of course!" He proudly puffs out his chest while declaring.

It isn't long before you stand on the edge of the forest, and as you peer further past the trees, you can just barely make out the beginnings of a bayou. Wait-- there's a bayou? In hell? You honestly assumed most of hell was just a large cityscape... perhaps Alastor had something to do with it? Either way, Alastor seems to be taking you further into the swamp, and it isn't long before you are surrounded by tall, bald cypress trees. Honestly, it reminds you so much of the swamp back in New Orleans that its almost shocking to you just closely this particular swamp mimics the one you and Alastor you lived in. As you arrive to a dock, you are just about to climb into the boat that Alastor is preparing while a giant freaking mosquito flies by your face.

"Eewwww. Yeah, no. You're going to have to give me a second."

Alastor's ear twitch as he chuckles in amusement. "My dear, it's just a _bug."_

"Then you know just why I'm terrified of them so much."

Alastor bursts into laughter. Like, belly-shaking, I'm-on-the-floor-of-the-boat-because-you're-being-ridiculous kind of laughter. "Hahaha! You... you are scared of mosquitos... and yet... HAHAHA, you nearly squashed Vaggie and Charlie like ones at the hotel! You're a demon of death, and you are grossed out by little flying-"

"LITTLE? Al, baby, that one was the size of my HEAD."

He shrugs carelessly and sighs while feigning annoyance. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

"I need to change."

His ears perk up at the thought of you naked, in his swamp. "Oh?"

You snort, recognizing that twinkle in his eye. "Not like that, pervert! Just... just give me a moment." You giggle, before tapping yourself on the head, causing black smoke that emanates from the tip of your finger to shroud your entire body, which disappoints Alastor because he was rather eager to see you strip in front of him. ( _Because you know, titties_.) However when the smoke fades and reveals your new outfit, he suddenly doesn't feel as disappointed as before.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49467026407/in/dateposted-public/)

Jutting out your hip, you smile at Alastor. "Well? What do you think? I thought the red fishnet was a nice tie-in to your color scheme...."

His jaw is just slack as he takes in your form. He does a little twirly motion with his index finger, indicating he wants you to turn around and do a little spin for him. Smiling coyly, you oblige his request, slowly turning and swiveling your hips seductively as you spin. Alastor growls lowly under his breath at how you move and hops out of the boat, walking quickly over to you before he roughly grabs your hips and slams them against his own and presses a bruising kiss to your lips. You eagerly kiss him back, happy to have elicited such a desperate reaction from him. When he pulls away from the kiss, he rests his forehead against yours and _purrs._

"You do _unspeakable_ things to me."

"Oh, if only they could be speakable." You grin widely up at him.

He growls once more and presses another passionate kiss to your lips, running his hands up your hips, dragging his fingers up your sides, across your rib cage and up the sides of your breasts, until finally resting them on your cheeks, gently caressing them as he kisses you with fervor. You hum happily into the kiss, and teasingly roll your hips ever so slightly into his groin, causing him to groan and his knees to nearly give out in surprise. He wrenches himself away from you as you giggle evilly, because you know it flusters him to not be the one in control. Maybe one day you'd be able to convince you to take the reigns for once.

"Tease! You absolutely wicked, evil woman!" Alastor growls playfully, as he adjusts himself within his pants.

You cackle wildly, the sound echoing and bouncing off of the large tall trees.

Alastor, flustered from your evil wicked ways, is happy to hear you laugh. You deserved to smile, especially after earlier. He hops back into the boat, and holds out a hand to help you into the boat, which you promptly take all the while giggling like an evil little schoolgirl. You sit down in the boat right across from him as he begins to row out into the deep swamp water. You're admiring the way the moss drapes down like curtains from the branches of the trees, when you can hear static come from Alastor as he clears his throat and begins to sing;

_♫♪ Wise men say  
only fools rush in...  
But I... can't... help...  
Falling in love, with you. ♫♪_

You turn your gaze from the hanging moss and to Alastor, who is staring at you with a love-struck expression and a knowing smile on his face. Elvis Presley? You're surprised-- Alastor was more of a swing kind of guy... But then again, who could hate Elvis Presley? You knew Alastor could sing, he loved singing around the house when you lived with him. He did it all the time, it was like your own personal concert whenever you two were in the kitchen cooking. Memories of you two dancing in the kitchen together while he sang to you flash before your eyes, and you wonder how you didn't notice just how in love you were with each other in life.

 _♫♪ Shall I stay?  
_ _Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help  
falling in love with you? ♫♪_

 _Like a river flows  
_ _surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes,  
_ _some things are meant to be....♫♪_

Tilting your head, you smile widely at him. You can't help but swoon as he croons at you, and you place your hand over your heart as he continues to serenade you with his sweet song.

 _♫♪ Take my hand.  
_ _Take my whole life, too.  
For I can't help falling in love,  
With you~ ♫♪_

_♫♪ Like a river flows  
surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes,  
some things are meant to be...♫♪_

He reaches a small clearing in the swamp, and the bald cypress trees almost seem to part which in turn reveals the dark red cloudy sky of hell. The red light of the ever-present Pentagram in the sky casts a dim light down into the swamp, tinting the trees and the water with a reddish hue. Honestly, it's quite breath-taking.

 _♫♪ Take my hand.  
_ _Take my whole life, too.  
For I can't help falling in love,  
With you...._

_For I can't help falling in love...  
With... you~....♫♪ _

Touched by his song, you become emotional and applaud him happily. You're just about to compliment him when something nudges the boat, causing it to rock a little. You grip the sides in shock, while Alastor appears startled, but quickly regains his wits and begins to laugh. "Oh come on, now! Must you really startle our guest?" He cries out in laughter, looking out on either side of the boat.

"Alastor, what in hell are you talking abou- OH MY LUCIFER." You ask as you peer over the edges of the boat, only to find yourself surrounded by alligators.

Alastor smirks and chuckles. "Darling, relax. They won't harm you in my presence."

"Truly?"

"Yes! They're very obedient to me. Believe it or not, they guard the place I am taking you to. Honestly, they're much more friendlier than the ones back in New Orleans... or at least, they're friendlier to _me."_ He chuckles darkly. Hesitantly, you look back over to the alligators, who are all swimming along side the boat as Alastor continues to row. You can just barely make out in the dark dim light that all of their beady eyes focused on you... not Alastor, but _you._

"They're staring... Are they waiting for something?"

Alastor looks over and notices how they seem to be eyeing you. "Strange.. I'm not quite sure. They've never done that before." A smaller one-- likely a juvenile-- swims up right against the boat and seems to try to desperately stay in your line of sight. You find this... odd. Very, very peculiar. This is not normal alligator behavior by any typical means! So, you decide to take a chance. Taking off one of your gloves, you reach your hand over the side of the boat and gently scratch the young Alligator's head, and it lets out a deep, low, pleased-sounding rumble. The sound absolutely astonishes Alastor. He's never heard them make such a... _happy_ sound before!

"What in the name of- What did you do to my alligators?" He asks in confusion.

"I dunno... but they seem to really like head scratches!" You giggle, as the alligators all begin to climb over one another to get some head scratches from you. There is so many of then that you have to resort to using both hands as they all begin to make happy rumbling noises. Alastor is surprised... and admittedly, becoming slightly jealous at the amount of affection they're receiving.

"Ahem. Darling? I'm right here, you know."

You stop petting one mid-scratch, causing the alligator to let out a disappointed sounding whine, as you look over at Alastor. Slowly, your lips curl into a knowing smirk.

"Alastor? My love... are you, dare say... _jealous?"_

Alastor promptly scoffs; "Jealous? Me? _Pfft,_ as if, my dear! I am an overlord of hell! I am powerful and wise and-"

You slowly lean across and peck him lightly on the nose, making him stop mid-sentence.

"...𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑗𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑢𝑠..." He says, really quietly.

You smile sweetly and coo at him as he becomes quite flustered, his smile straining as sweat forms on his forehead, and his cheeks deepen in hue. "My love. My good boy~."

"I am a MAN. A very evil and sick-minded man!" He growls in annoyance, the blush on his cheeks deepening in color. He murmurs softly; _"Remind me to spank you later."_

You raise an eyebrow as your smirk returns, much wider this time. "Ooh, kinky!"

"You've been hanging out with Angel too much."

"And you are ignorant if you think I haven't always been kinky and am only talking like that because you think Angel has corrupted me." You retort as you put your gloves back on. That causes Alastor to tilt his head, very much interested in just how kinky you could be. He made a mental note to experiment later. He takes a look behind him and exhales in relief once he sees he is in familiar territory. "We're here, my love! Look!"

You look up at gasp at the sight;

On what appears to be a small, fenced in island is a cabin of sorts... and it is a picture-perfect copy of the one you and Alastor used to live in.

"No way. NO WAY." You gasp, and cover your mouth in shock and disbelief. "You did NOT."

"I did." He says, smiling wickedly as he docks the boat. You are the first to scramble off of it, and rush up the dock to the front door of the house, nearly sprinting along the stone path that leads up to it. The cabin was never the fanciest cabin if you were to talk about the outward appearance, being covered in dark moss and dark wood to help make it blend in and all that. That never mattered though because the _inside_ was where all the magic happened. You inspect the door, looking for a specific thing. Come on, where is it, where is it- THERE!

Carved into one of the panels on the wooden door is a symbol; a crescent moon. Your moon. Your symbol.

You look back at Alastor with bright, twinkling eyes, mouth hanging open in shock. "Even the carving?"

"Even the carving. Do you remember where the keys are?" He says, approaching you with a soft smirk, half-lidded eyes, and his arms crossed behind his back.

Your brain fails to register what he said immediately, but thankfully caught up soon enough to where you didn't look like a complete idiot. You kneel on the ground, and reach your hand down to press down on individual stones of the stone path. Most of them don't wobble much except for one, which you promptly lift partially, revealing a set of rusty, dirty covered keys. Picking it up in your gloved hands and flip through the many keys until you come across one that's handle is styled in the shape of a deer skull. You take a hold of the key by it's metal antler-handles, and shove it into the lock, and turn it.

_Click._

Reaching out slowly, you press your hand on the door and give it a gentle push. The door gives you no resistance and slowly swings open. You take a deep breath, holding it and then you walk in, and...

_It's the exact same._

You cover your mouth in shock, as you take in the room. It's filled with everything he's ever owned along with a few upgrades, likely from when he arrived in hell. There are hunter decorations, some of the hunting rifles he's owned, his leather-crafting kit, the many musical instruments he's owned and played. The house was always bigger on the inside, and even now it looks so much larger than it used too-- must be a spell he did or something.

It was like stepping into a portal that led to the past.

You turned and faced him as he walks through the doorway, the shocked expression never having left your face. You stutter as your mind scrambles to understand how he was able to get all of this back. "How- How did you? The symbol, the instruments, the decorations, the- how did you manage to get all of this?"

He smiles and snaps his fingers, making a cup of dark coffee appear in his hands as he walks over to you. "Well, things are much easier to build when you are able to snap things into existence." He explains, as he then waves his hand over the cup of coffee, turning it into-- a key?

Wait. No. No no no. Is that? No. It can't be.

_...Is that your key?_

"Alastor... ?"

"Go on." He says softly. "Take it."

You quietly take the key into your hands, inspecting the sturdy, tarnished metal in your hands before looking up at him with a flabbergasted expression. Turning around, you head into the back of the cabin, winding through the hallway in order to get to a specific room in the back. At the end of the hallway, there's a dark door, made of very old wood that has been warped with age. Your hands shake as you push it open, revealing what appears to be a storage room. It's crowded, boxes upon boxes stacked on top of each other, and furniture covered in white cloth fill the room.

You take a deep breath. This is it. Breathe in, breathe out. Take it slow, don't panic. It's not that big of a deal, right?

Taking a hesitant step forward, you walk into the room and inspect your surroundings before heading towards the eastern corner of the room. It takes you a minute to get there, as you and Alastor have to push boxes and furniture out of the way. Once you get to the room, you get down on your knees onto the cold, wood floor and feel around in the dark for something. Where could it be? It has to be here, it- 

There. There it is.

A handle. Specifically, a handle to a trap door. You look up at Alastor with wide, emotional eyes and nod at him. He steps forward to push more boxes out of the way-- damn packrat, he is-- and slowly is able to reveal the entire trap door. It almost blends in perfectly with the floor, and even has a little slot where the handle fits into so it's perfectly flat. Lifting the handle and holding it up reveals what could be called the world's tiniest keyhole, and luckily you also happen to have the world's tiniest key.

With shaking hands, you push the key into the lock and turn it.

_...Click._

You sharply inhale and brace yourself as you swing the door open, revealing stairs that lead down into the dark. You take a couple steps down, and feel against the wall for a light-switch. You find it, and flick it on and-- you fall to your knees.

_It's your room._

_Your room._ The one Alastor gave you when you first moved in with him-- everything is the exact same! It looks just like- like you hadn't even left! You can spot your favorite blanket, your stuffed animal that your parents gave you as a child, and you can see your shelf filled with all of your little knick-knacks and books that you loved to read. Then you notice that there's not one speck of dust in here. Not one tiny particle, anywhere to be seen.

That must mean Alastor comes in here regularly to keep things clean.

You turn your head and look up at Alastor from your kneeling position on the floor, with tears beginning to flood your eyes and blur your vision. He smiles down at you, and gets on the ground with you, and wraps his arms around you tightly when you become overwhelmed with emotion. You're so touched, so surprised that even after _87 freaking years _that he never forgot about you once, and even remembered the little things like how you kept your room. Sobbing recklessly into his arms as happy tears roll down your cheeks, you hold onto him tight and breathlessly speak through your sniffles and gasps; "I love you, I love you so much, thank you for never forgetting about me."

He coos, smiling softly at you as he begins to rock you in his arms while holding you tight. "Of course I never forgot about you. How could I? _I love you!_ There is a place for everything, and my place is with you, my dear!"

Him telling you he loves you just sends you spiraling into another emotional meltdown. Oh well, at least they're tears of joy, right?

Alastor just shakes his head and smiles, letting you hold him close and cry everything out.

_A place for everything, and everything in it's place._

* * *

You and Alastor spend the night together like you used to do all those years ago; staying in, cooking, and dancing!

He had his microphone propped up in the corner, playing his favorite song _'You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile'_ while cheerfully dancing around the kitchen with you like a couple of idiots, singing along together; 

_♫♪ Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly,  
They stand out a mile,  
But brother, you're never fully dressed  
Without a smile! ♫♪  
_ _  
♫♪ Who cares what they're wearing,  
On Main Street, or Saville Row?  
It's what you wear from ear to ear,  
And not from head to toe!  
That matters! ♫♪_

Alastor, the bloody chef that he is, stops twirling you around to check on the food he's cooking-- some random dish that has a fancy name you can't pronounce. You settle down on a nearby stool while laughing and giggling, and try to catch your breath. Your chest heaves rapidly as you place a hand over your heart to try and slow it down. Alastor is panting just as hard as you are, having been spinning you around his kitchen for the last couple of hours. The both of you eye each other at the same time and start giggling all over again when you look at each other in the eye, wearing a pair of matching smiles.

Once you manage to stop panting, you smile and ask him; "How's the dish going?"

"No accidents so far. Meat seems to be tender, so I think I'm doing well!"

You snicker. "Alastor, you're the best cook I've ever known. And meat, I shouldn't be surprised it's involved. You were always munching on deer meat. Had to put it in everything, you cannibal." You say giggling.

His fluffy deer ears perk up indignantly; "Hey! Rude! Don't bully the cook!" He says, wagging his finger at you in a scolding manner.

"Pfffft, make me."

"Oh I plan to! Right after dinner, first."

You snort, causing Alastor to grin widely and shake his head. What a woman you were. Everything he could want in a partner; funny, caring, sweet.... sexy.

It isn't long before dinner is finished. The two of you sit down at the table, and dig into your food.

"So, I have a question." He asks as he cuts a small piece of meat and stabs it with his fork.

"Sure, what is it?" You reply, taking a sip of your drink.

He waits until he is finished chewing to ask; "So, today. How many times have you had to go into Full Demon Mode?"

You tilt your head and mentally count. "I think only twice? The first time was _rough._ I had pretty much just landed in hell and was cornered by a bunch of demons looking for a good time. I tried to just keep my head low and swivel around them but you know how idiots are."

"Mmm. Just thinking with their privates instead of their brains, I assume?"

"Yes, very much so. I lost control at one point and shifted-- I didn't even really realize it at first. My only thought was to survive. After I came back down from my fight-or-flight state, I realized what had happened to me. I couldn't calm down enough to revert back on my own... Some kindly demoness found me though and was able to help me revert. She said it happens to all first-time demons."

"Oh? Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Yes, I do! She was the tallest woman I've ever seen... She had long blonde hair, pale skin, and bright silver-ish eyes. She also had these huge horns that curled. She was so pretty too and she wore-."

"Let me guess-- an extravagant dress with a crown on her head?" Alastor said, knowing only one demoness with that description

You nod.

"My dear, I believe you ran into Lilith Magne, Charlie's mother."

Your eyes grow wide. "Wait- Charlie's Mom? As in Queen of Hell?"

"Yes."

_"Oh shit."_

He chuckles and shakes his head at you, amused by your antics. "Yes. There are pictures of her on the parlor wall at the Hotel."

"Really? I never really looked at them.. I guess that's why I had no clue, haha." You say, rubbing the back of your neck in an embarrassed fashion.

Chuckling once more, Alastor props his elbow up on the table and rests his head in his hand as he uses his other hand to push the plate aside, having finished eating. You notice he is staring at you with a peculiar look in his eye- one he usually gets before he causes mischief. 

"Yes? You seem to have found interest in my face." You giggle.

"Mmm." He hums. "Perhaps."

Your smile falters, and you set down your fork and set your plate aside. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." He says, smiling wider as his eyes become half-lidded. Oh dear, not this again.

"Alastor, baby-"

You can barely get a word out as he leaps out of his chair and dashes across the room with lightning speed, and swoops you up from your chair and quickly pins you against the table, sending both of your plates crashing to the floor.

"JESUS CHRIST!" You yelp, completely startled from being thrown around so fast.

"Did I scare you?" Alastor asks in a low, teasing tone as he looms over your entire body, making you feel so much smaller than him. 

"Yes! Do you know how scary you have to be to a _demon_ say the son's name of the big guy up in heaven?!"

He chuckles darkly, satisfied from having successfully startled you. "Mmmmm, forgive me my pet. I couldn't help myself, you see you looked so --" He pauses to let out a low, lustful growl; _"delectable and appetizing,_ just sitting across the table from me that I decided I just _had_ to have a taste."

Wait, a taste? Of you? Does he mean he's going to--

He unbuttons your trenchcoat and throw sit open, lifting the short dress you have underneath until your panties are revealed, and promptly rips them off of you. You open your mouth to complain about how expensive those were when all of a sudden his hot, wet mouth is on your clit, suckling on it like his life depended it.

"F-fuck!"

He chuckles, sending vibrations directly through your clit causing you to arch your back at the intensity of the feeling, and whine loudly. You can feel every movement his tongue makes, as it switches back and forth from swirling around your clit to flicking it up and down. You're trembling beneath him as he works his tongue on you, edging you closer and closer to orgasm. Your nails dig into the table, leaving little crescent moon indents from the shape of your nails. Struggling to maintain your sanity, all you're able to do is tremble and shake as you orgasm approaches ever closer, until all of a sudden the pleasure overwhelms you and you cum right into Alastor's mouth. 

You arch your back and moan frantically as he continues to eat you out, helping you ride out your orgasm. Once finished, he swallows every last drop and rises to give you a kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips, but you don't mind, instead choosing to groan and wrap your arms around his torso, as he holds himself up by bracing one arm beside your head on the table and undoes his pants with the other. You moan softly when you feel the head of his cock brush against your entrance, and spread your legs to give him more room. 

When he slowly, _tormentingly_ slowly, pushes his dick into you, you both groan softly at how he feels within you. 

"D-Damn." He grunts, sweat beading on his forehead as his smile becomes strained from trying to focus on not cumming immediately from how tight your pussy is. It's very difficult, but he manages to stay in control. He's trying to keep still to give your cunt enough time to become used to his girth, but when your walls clench down around him and throb, he can't control himself. He has to fuck you, and he has to fuck you hard or else he's going to lose his damn mind.

His cock throbs within you, and all control he has breaks.

He sets a brutal, rough pace; slamming into you so hard that the table squeaks beneath you with every thrust of his hips.

"Ohh, t-that feels..." He moans, before outright growling; " _so_ bloody good!"

Hearing him curse increases your libido, and your walls throb around him eagerly in an attempt to milk him for everything he's got. But he holds strong, and retaliates by increasing the pace, until your breasts are violently bouncing. The movement catches his eye and he doesn't hesitate to lean down and take one of your nipples into his mouth, suckling hard on it as his free hand comes up to fondle the other. You're mewling, arching your back, and rolling your hips upward to meet his thrusts in a desperate attempt to satisfy your lustful urges. He growls your name loudly from above you, and warns you; "I'm not... going to be able to hold back much longer... Arrrrgh, I need to go faster!"

"Take it, take what you need." You pant heavily, your breathless voice urging him on. "Take it from me, and give me all you've got. Don't hold back!"

He doesn't hesitate now that you've given permission and begins to fuck you so hard that you're definitely going to be sore for the next couple of days. He's a loud, desperately moaning mess above you, unable to say anything other than repeated growls of your name, and lewd praises of how much of a good girl you're being for him, and how fucking wonderful it feels to bury himself deep inside you where no one else is allowed to tread. When his moans increase in pitch, you know his orgasm is imminent, and to experiment, you beat him to the punch;

You lean upward so you are face level with him and swipe your tongue across his lower lip, as you seductively press your body against his and whisper while staring into his eyes;

"Cum for me."

Alastor cums _violently,_ as a blush erupts across his cheeks. He's moaning, gasping and whining desperately as he spills rope after rope of cum into you, completely coating your walls in his seed. 

Afterwards, he trembles as he struggles to hold himself up above you and stares at you with a curious look in his eyes. You expect to get a scolding for taking control towards the end, but instead he says something that catches you off guard;  
  
"...Well _that's_ never happened before." He pants hard, surprised at how hard he came. "How interesting."  
He suddenly seems to process that you took control, and suddenly widens his eyes as a deep flush crosses his cheeks and his ears stand alert. "Jesus Christ." He murmurs, sounding terrified as he stares off in the distance.

"What's wrong?" You ask, worriedly. Demons only say holy names when they're really, _really_ caught off guard, so you're curious as to what made Alastor so shocked. He slowly turns his eyes to you and asks in slightly worried tone;

"You don't think I might have a submissive streak, do you?"

You promptly throw your head back and cackle.

_Ohh, this was going to be so much fun!_

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheheeeeee, Did you guys enjoy the sin?  
> I did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyway, Comment and Kudos are appreciated as always. Feel free to ask questions if you have any, and I will do my best to answer them.


End file.
